Talk:Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm
Series regulars stuff All this reverting about what series regulars don't appear anymore should stop. After a character dies, they should get 1 note on that episode's guide explaining that their character has died and they will not be appearing anymore. If a regular's character goes to a hospital or disappears for awhile, it's really silly to list "So-and-so doesn't appear in this episode" in every single episode of the interim. Just put a note in his re-appearance episode that they have returned from a 7-episode gap, or whatever it was. 14:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : I agree, Blue Rook. We should just wait for the episode that the series regulars appear once again, and that will be the time we put something about their appearances. Let's start editing those.----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 08:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :: It's too soon to start editing these, as the others haven't sounded off. Also, some of those notes do still warrant inclusion. 14:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Bill is dead and it will stay that way. On behalf of Blue Rook and myself, I say that dead regulars should not be mentioned in Background information and notes of following episodes as not appearing in that episode. This also goes for regulars who have suddenly not been appearing in episodes, but are likely to return after a few or several episodes.----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 08:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) (moved from Talk:Day 7 8:00pm-9:00pm) : When a series regular dies, the last time we see his body should get a note that he's not appearing again on that guide... sounds good? Also, if a character disappears/goes to the hospital, that episode should a note explaining that they do not return until later. Subsequent episodes should not mention it until they return. I think this is a good way to keep those notes notable and useful, instead of so much clutter. The only time a guide should have a note about a series regular not appearing is if its a single episode or two. How is it notable to keep robotically noting every single time someone doesn't appear? Everyone knows that the cast ebbs and flows throughout a season and adding notes to the guides that have nothing to do with those episodes is clutter and disruptive. 17:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::I like this, but EVERY season has to be reflected in the exact same way. My one worry is that people don't look at the main cast list at the top of each episode, thinking it's the same, and therefore don't notice a changing cast list by episode unless they read it in the trivia. It's also easy to forget who to look for and keep track of without the whole 11 regulars listed in front of you. Alexisfan07 ::: But it isn't a goal of this project to explicitly lay out which people who had formerly received starring credits do/do not return in a given season. There are two reasons. The first is because the term "series regular" is only arbitrarily connected with the first-billed stars of this show, since many of the Guest stars are series regulars as well and we'd have to start including dozens of others. The second is because the notes section of a page is reserved for content that is related to that article. Actors who haven't appeared for many episodes prior can't be construed to be significant to an episode guide. ::: If a person is interested they can check Recurring characters and the character's specific appearances instead. 13:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. Can we remove all the notices then? The notes are going to stay until they're all gone. I understand not listing Bill not being there after he's dead, but the active characters being absent are still listed. Alexisfan07 24 March 2009 ::: How about this: if a character dies or is written-off that season/forever (like Hillinger being arrested), we don't note anything on the Guides that occur after we see them last (dead or alive). As for people coming back from hospitals and stuff, I don't care anymore; formulating some kind of proposal to govern that would be a major headache, very difficult to implement, and rock the boat too much. All I ask is we keep those notes about non-appearances toward the bottom. They're only interesting to a few users who add them, and are only tangentially related to that episode. Most other Guides have actual notes that pertain to events and stuff that are specific to that episode, unlike this stuff, and should be on top. 20:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, what the heck are we deciding here? It seems nothing has changed. --proudhug 12:08, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : All the notices should be removed IMO. A reader has PLENTY of ways to see which episode an actor appeared in: there's the Appearances template at the bottom of each character page, there's the cast list at the top of each episode guide, etc. They will most likely figure it out for themselves by the time they reach the bottom of the page. The only times when it makes sense to mention something is like in Mary Lynn's case where the actress got pregnant. And in those cases I say that there should be a note on the episode which she left and a note on the episode she returned in (ones the character actually appears in), not every unrelated episode in-between. A character returning from a surgery (such as Henry Taylor) is also okay to list IMO. SeanPM 13:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Okay how about this. The only time a character's absence is mentioned in the BG section is when there's a specific reason for it, or when it's actually significant or noteworthy that they're not there. Otherwise, we don't mention character non-appearances, no matter how long a stretch they're gone for, and no matter how "important" he/she is or how they were billed in the credits. For example, Carlos Bernard only missed one episode in Season 1, so it's noteworthy. If he'd missed two; not noteworthy. MLR's absence in Day 7 was because she was pregnant, therefore it's noteworthy. Rhys Coiro's absence has not been for any known reason other than he's been written off the show, therefore it's not noteworthy, not even on the first episode he missed or the first one he comes back for. Sound good? --proudhug 13:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : I agree. Judging from these criteria, for example Roger Cross will not be mentioned in any notes, because there was no time when he was absent from a season for 1 single episode. It's not our job to note non-information about actors who were first-billed (since the term "series regular" is a fabrication) on episodes unrelated to them. Everyone is forgetting how arbitrary the credits are: there is nothing "regular" about Regina King's appearances. Arnold Vosloo appeared in almost 2x as many episodes, and he was never credited any higher than Guest Star. 15:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) And even if it wasn't arbitrary, the very fact that these notes are quite annoyingly abundant is proof of their non-noteworthiness. From now on, notes on actor absences need to be accompanied by a noteworthy reason. --proudhug 17:01, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Main image I feel that Jack working with Mayer is a better image to sum up this episode, as it represents one of the season' overall themes as well. --Pyramidhead 03:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC)